


All the way In the Alleyway

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Death, Clothes cutting, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Hypixel Zombies game, Im only here cuz my friend is too nervous to post her first fic, Im stealing your tag i died when i saw it, Other, Simulation, because there was no preexisting tags here soooo, but like not really, does 'vinn pie' count as a petname?, how detailed am i supposed to get in tags, i dont even go here often, minecraft as real life, no beta we die like ace with a knife, petnames, shout out to her dragging me in kicking and screaming, zombie penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a joke that they make almost everytime on their Zombie streams, what else was I meant to do? Ignore it? Nah
Relationships: Reaxeons/Zombies
Comments: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	All the way In the Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Love you bitch, have this shitty smut so your little fluff fic is kept company lol

Their boots hit the concrete, pain shooting up their legs as they tried to outrun the hoard. Brooke had already fallen in the beginning of the round, and Ace had gone down not much longer, due to his refusal to put his damned knife away. Kid was always so dramatic when his bestie went down.

That left Rex’s only hope as Vinn, and he was nowhere nearby to be seen. 

They checked their gun, and cursed softly under their breath at the fact that there was no ammo left. No nearby escape route, only the outstretched arms of the green skinned mob that had followed them through the halls and down the stairs, before spilling out into the alleyway. 

Something about this simulation had felt off from the very beginning, straight away when they had all met up and gotten on for training. The mobs had been too intelligent, too focused on one person at a time each round, moved too smoothly, instead of the stilted lumbering they usually did. 

“Oh fuck, oh shit, VINN? VINNPIE!?” They shouted as loud as their voice would let them, as they felt the rough feeling of the wooden barrier catch on their back. “Oh for fuck’s sake-” 

The air is knocked out of them, as the sickly sweet smell of death overcame their senses and they were pushed down to their knees, surrounded by the mindless dead. 

They winced, and closed their eyes tight, cringing away as they waited for the not quite real painful feeling of being ripped apart that felt so wrong but also surreal in this particular simulation. 

But the sensation never came. 

Instead, among the sounds of distant shooting and the familiar voice of their friend shouting their name, who was likely fighting his way down from the roof and through the hordes of zombies still inside of the hotel, there was only the soft creaking sound of the zombies bones settling as they shuffled closer to them. 

“He-heyy guys, we can talk this out, right?” Rex tried nervously, and slammed their eyes shut again, wanting to pull their goggles down and hide away, anticipating something, anything as the zombies got even closer.

Instead, they felt a tug at their overall’s shoulder strap. 

Brows furrowed in confusion, they peeked out, one eye still screwed up shut as they look. One of the zombies' is fumbling with the clasp of their overalls, before another seems to grow annoyed and pushes the other zombie out of the way and cuts through the dyed denim. The other strap is quick to follow, and Rex stays still, half in shock, as the edge of the knife catches in their shirt and cuts it down the middle.

“What the fuck kind of coding-” They start to mutter, utterly confused, before one zombie grabs them by the small wolftail of purpley pink hair, and forced them to look up at it. 

Gulping, they glanced down at the other hand, that was preoccupied with something - oh no. Not just something…

“Oh you've got to be kiddin-"

They are cut off as the zombie presses the surprisingly intact penis to their mouth and they frown, looking up at the Zombie as if to say, “Really, dude? Really?” 

Biting to keep their lips shut, they raise their hands to push back against the zombie’s thighs and turn their head, but another two zombies jump in and grab their hands, pressing them against their own exposed dicks, and they feel more hands descend upon them, pulling off their overalls and twisting them into a better position. The hand in their hair tugs, and they let out a breathless gasp, only to let out a muffled yelp of surprise as the one zombie takes the opportunity to press its dick into their mouth and thrust at a steady pace. 

Squeezing their eyes shut, tears leaking at the edges, they just focused on breathing through their nose. 

If they could just hold out, and not die, Vinn would come and rescue them, right?

...Right?

Their mind starts to drift, overwhelmed with the feeling of the cock heavy on their tongue as they fought to not gag around the girth. The hands were weirdly gentle, the only harsh grip being the one in their hair. Everything else was a strange sensation of caresses and tender petting, as if the zombies couldn't get enough of running their hands over their intact and smooth skin. As if they were hungry for the sensation, instead of biting into it. 

Blinking their eyes open in slivers, they looked up at the zombie fucking into their mouth, one eyebrow quirked in confusion and disbelief. 

At least someone was enjoying themselves. They thought wryly.

The other zombies were just rutting up against their hands and legs, any portion of their skin exposed, they were pressing up against as if they wanted to be able to get under their skin. 

They would die before admitting it, but something about the sensations and the powerlessness….they didn’t hate it. 

Just as they let themselves relax, just as they let themselves give an experimental suck, an actually squeeze to the dicks under their hands, they heard gunshots ring through the air. 

The Zombies fall, one by one to the ground and disappear in a puff of smoke. They catch a glimpse of Vinn, guns and eyes blazing, striding through the open doorway into the alleyway, only to catch fire, burn up and collapse as a Blaze from around the corner catches them off guard. 

Rex can only sit back and let themselves slouch against the wooden barricade and sigh, half in shock and half in a twisted sense of disappointment as the world around them fizzles out.

They are suddenly standing, no ripped shirt, or cut up overalls. Hair clean and tidy in its tied back fashion. 

They can hear Ace and Brooke squabbling over knife vs rifle tactics, and Vinn is standing in front of them with a confused, suspicious squint aimed right at them.

"What happened?" Vinn asks.

"Huh? Uh- I dunno, honestly. I got ganged up on in the ah, the alley way? Ha ha...that Blaze got you though, Vinnpie." Rex says, and elbows the tall horned man playfully. "What was that about? Are you losing your edge?"

"Shut up." Was the reply, as he turned his head away, a soft blush on his face. "Shut the fuck up don't talk to me."

"Aw,Vinnpie! I didn't mean it." Rex says, hanging off of him with a grin.

"Hey! We're going to server hop, do some parkour, you coming?" Brooke calls over to them and the two shrug. 

"Sure. Can't leave you two unsupervised anyways. Ace will commit arson." Rex says.

"That was One time! Once!" Ace complains.

Vinn watches Rex walk away, a look of doubt on their face before he shrugs it off. None of his business, if they didn't want to talk. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he meanders after his friends.


End file.
